


Truth or Dare

by allinaes



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Multi, Truth or Dare, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinaes/pseuds/allinaes
Summary: The Keeper team join up for a sleepover and decide to play a spin the bottle and truth or dare crossover. Honestly, what could go wrong?this work is no longer being continued! sorry guys.





	1. Sleepover?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just finished Keeper of the Lost Cities Lodestar, and was freaking out at the ending, and I decided to write a short fanfiction. This kind of includes Lodestar spoilers, but I hope you enjoy!

_HEY SOPHIE!_ She jumped as a voice screamed in her head. Realizing it was only Fitz, she relaxed and replied,  
_Hey, Fitz, you scared me! I don't think I'll ever get used to people speaking telepathically to me._ Sophie smiled.  
_Oh! Sorry Soph._ He replied and Sophie was sure her cheeks were extremely pink, _I was gonna call you by your Imparter but guessed this was a lot easier._  
 _What did you wanna tell me?_  
_Well, Biana and I wanted to plan a sleepover at our place tonight with everyone. Can you come?_ Fitz told her.  
_Of course! I would love to! I just have to go downstairs and check with Edaline and Sandor. I'll let you know in a sec._ Sophie replied as she headed downstairs to ask Edaline.  
"Hey!" she said when she saw her, giving her a hug, "Fitz asked me if I could stay over at their house, can I go?" Sophie pleaded.  
Edaline smiled, "Of course you can go, just as long as it's ok with Alden and Sandor-"  
"You can go, as long as I go with you. You know exactly why I need to go as well." Sophie's goblin guard cut her off. She sighed and reluctantly agreed as she really wanted to go.  
"OK then. I'll go get my stuff ready." Sophie said and rushed up the stairs to her room to prepare for the exciting night ahead.

Upstairs, she let Fitz know she could come, packed everything she would need for the stay, which wasn't much, and got dressed – changing several times when Vertina, Jolie's old talking mirror critiqued her choices. Once she was ready, she and Sandor said goodbye to Edaline and light leaped to Everglen, Fitz and Biana's house. There, Biana opened the door with a warm smile and greeted them, and led Sophie upstairs where Fitz was waiting with Dex and Keefe. For a few minutes, they sat talking like normal teenagers – well, not exactly normal – when there was a knock at the door downstairs. Fitz stood up and rushed to get it, leading Tam and Linh to where they all were. Hellos were exchanged and everyone got settled in comfortable positions when Biana asked an important question –  
"So, what do you guys wanna do?"

After an awkward silence, Keefe suggested that they had prank wars, which was quickly denied by Fitz who said that it would cause a giant mess in their tidy house. Linh was the next to speak up, "We could play spin the bottle." She suggested, getting a cheeky smirk from Keefe. Sophie sighed,  
"Yeah, I guess we could. But I have an even better idea. What if we played spin the bottle, but whoever it landed on would have to pick either truth or dare." That earned a couple of smiles and smirks from her friends, and they agreed that that was the best choice. After all, it was a while since any of the big events they had, and they hadn't gotten any messages from the Black Swan yet, so it was a peaceful time compared to their normal busy days, and they definitely deserved a fun and risky game. Tam grabbed a bottle from the kitchen and after a deep breath, he spun the bottle.  
"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" cackled Keefe as the bottle slowed to a stop.


	2. Onesies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just so you know, i won't be quick on the updates, i've only written the first three so far. But... hopefully you like this chapter - it does include a ship at the end.

The bottle did one more full circle before landing on Keefe.  
“Awww, come on!” he pouted. Linh sighed,  
“You have to pick! Truth or dare?”  
“Ugh, fine.” He hesitated a bit before choosing, “I pick dare then. Let’s see what you have in store.” Keefe finished off with a smirk. The group sat in thought for about half a minute before Tam said,  
“I have one! I dare you to use ALL your hair products on Dex.”  
“Me?! Why me?” Dex exclaimed as the girls giggled. Keefe grinned before getting up to get his products from his bag. When he sat back down, there were bottles overflowing in his arms. Tam’s mouth gaped open as he stared in shock,  
“That’s more than I’ve ever had in my life, and this is what you bring to a sleepover?!” he said, astonished. “I’m sorry Dex, I didn’t know he had so many.” Dex was also staring at Keefe’s hair products, looking fairly scared.  
“Do I really need to do this?” he asked in a small voice.  
“Yup. I guess you do.” Replied Biana, sharing a look with Sophie. So, Keefe began, one by one, putting all the creams, hairsprays and gels on poor Dex’s head. When he was halfway through, Dex felt the top of his head only to quickly take his hand off with a disgusted face due to the slimy surface Keefe had created.  
“I doubt there’s an elixir in Slurps and Blurps that can make my hair like this.” He said, “And honestly, I’m glad there isn’t.” he made a puking gesture as Sophie laughed.  
“Are you sure? Maybe in the next dare, someone can try and find the worst elixir and use it on someone.” Fitz smirked. At that, Tam and Biana both rolled their eyes.

A few minutes later, Della entered the room with delicious snacks and drinks for them, and her mouth opened wide when she saw Dex’s hair.  
“Oh my gosh! Poor Dex! What did you guys do to him?!” she exclaimed, smiling.  
“I know right! Ugh, this feels so weird,” grumbled Dex. Della chuckled before walking towards the door, but she stopped when she reached it and instead turned around and said,  
“Oh! I almost forgot. I have a few gifts for you. I’ll go down do get them.” She left before the teens got a chance to say that she didn’t need to.  
When she came back, her arms were full of 7 brightly colored bags, one for each of them. Della handed them one by one and after they thanked her and she left, they opened their gifts. Keefe smiled as he unfolded his onesie, as it reminded him of their times at Alluveterre. They each had a furry onesie, each a different color – Tam’s was silver, Linh’s was pale blue, Biana’s was light pink, Fitz’s was teal, Sophie’s was orange, Dex’s was yellow, and Keefe’s was purple.  
“Purple?!” Keefe laughed, “Niiiiiiice. Honestly, this color probably suits me perfectly!” he bragged.  
“These are awesome - they’re so fluffyyyyyyy!” Biana cried.  
“I know right! Once we finish Dex’s hair I’m definitely changing into this.” Said Fitz.  
“Well then, we better continue.” Replied Dex, “Might take a while to get through all those!” he gestured towards Keefe’s remaining products. Keefe chuckled,  
“OK then.” The next twenty minutes passed by slowly, the girls talking between themselves and the boys joking around.  
“Yes! Done!” Keefe said as he sighed and leaned back. Sophie stared astonished at Dex’s gross, product covered hair.  
“Does that feel as gross as it looks?” she asked, reaching over the top of his head.  
“To be honest, I’m not sure if you really want to feel it,” Dex answered, even though Sophie had already touched his hair.  
“Geez! That’s like a layer of eww.” She said, shivering at the disgustingness.  
“Can I take it off now?!” Dex asked as everyone else reached over to touch his head, “Pleeeeeeeeaase!” The rest nodded in agreement, and Sophie swore she had never seen anyone look so relieved in her life.  
While Dex was washing his hair, the rest of the group changed into their new onesies.  
“Ahhhhh! They’re so comfortable.” Biana exclaimed.  
“It looks cute on you!” Tam told her, probably not meaning to say that out loud. Biana blushed at that, and Tam’s face turned into a ripe tomato.  
“Uh...T-thanks!” Biana said nervously. Fitz, Linh, and Sophie exchanged glances and Keefe just chuckled.  
_Looks like the start of something, doesn’t it?_ Fitz told Sophie telepathically, and she could almost feel his grin in her head.


	3. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda wanted to make the story a bit longer, so it's not just going to be truth or dare, though they will play it later on. this chapter is a bit longer than the others, so please enjoy :))!

It was a few rounds later, and they were all exhausted from running around and laughing so much.  
Keefe sighed, “What time is it?” he grumbled.  
“It’s nine thirty.” Sophie answered. “Nine thirty?!” Keefe yelled, startling everyone, “And we still haven’t eaten dinner? Bye guys, I’m getting food.” He got up, stumbling in the process.  
“We literally just had snacks.” Fitz countered.  
“Uhh… Not really. It’s been about four hours since Della brought in food.” Said Tam.  
“Really? It’s been that long? Wow, we’ve been playing truth or dare for quite a while.” Dex said.  
“Exactly. Now bye.” Keefe said, and he loudly walked down the stairs.  
“Honestly, I’m pretty hungry too.” Fitz said and followed Keefe.  
“Yeah, same.” Biana declared, as she and the others got up as well.

After a few minutes, they all came back upstairs, sat down, and began to eat mallowmelt.  
“Mmmm. Delicious.” Said Sophie, taking a big bite. “I’m so tireddddd.” Complained Linh, lying down.  
A few of the others muttered ‘same’ and snuggled in their onesies.  
“Come on guys, it’s early.” Said Keefe, the only one still sitting.  
“Too bad.” Sophie responded.  
“Why don’t we play base quest?” Keefe asked.  
“Base quest?” Tam said, incredulous, “When it’s this dark?”  
“Fiiiine.” Keefe grumbled. Right then, Sophie shot up.  
“I know!” she cried, “We can play hide and seek!”  
“Hide and seek? What’s that?” Linh questioned.

Sophie explained the game to them, and convinced them all to play.  
“We’ll use the bottom four floors to play. That’s ok right Fitz?” Sophie asked.  
“Yeah, of course.” He answered. And so, they began to play. Dex chose to seek first, so the rest hid.  
“…Twenty-nine, thirty! Ready or not, here I come!” he said.

Dex found Biana first, she was hiding behind the door to her room, which was pretty obvious.

Next, they found Linh hiding in a cupboard next to the stairs on the third floor. Together they finished searching the third floor and proceeded to the fourth floor, but they didn’t find anyone.  
“This is actually harder than I imagined.” Mentioned Biana.  
“I know right?” said Dex, “Let’s search the second floor.”  
They quietly stalked down the staircase, and stopped in front of a bathroom.  
“I’m gonna check in here, you guys check the other rooms.” Linh said. They split up, and a few moments later they found each other. Beside Dex was standing Fitz.  
“I found Fitz in one of the guest rooms, but he was just standing in the middle of the room.” Chuckled Dex.  
“Ha, not much of a good hider, are you Fitz?” teased Biana.  
“Hey, at least I didn’t get discovered first.” He countered.  
Biana rolled her eyes, “Let’s find the others.”

They looked in each room on the second floor, and since they found no one they went down.  
“Hey! I see Tam!” cried Fitz, pointing at a figure lurking in the shadows. The figure sighed, and stepped out.  
“Awww, you found me. Who’s left?” Tam said.  
“We need to find Keefe and Sophie.” replied Dex.  
“Of course, Sophie. She’s an expert at this game.” said Linh.

They continued the search, checking in every corner and every closet.  
Finally, a they heard a cough coming from above them. They all looked up, and sitting on top of a wardrobe was Sophie.  
“Sophie! Oh my gosh, what are you doing up there?” laughed Biana. Dex and Fitz chuckled, surprised to find her up there.  
“Ugh. All this effort and you didn’t even find me last.” Sophie grumbled.  
“Eh, it was a pretty cool hiding spot – Fitz was just standing in the middle of a room.” said Dex.  
“You guys are so mean.” joked Fitz.  
Tam shrugged and said, “Why don’t we find Keefe, he’s the last one.”

Each floor was searched, each room was looked in, each cupboard was checked, and each closet was opened, but nobody could find Keefe. Everyone listened out for any noise that could indicate where he was, but they got nothing.  
“I give up. This is impossible.” announced Sophie once they had searched over half an hour.  
“If we give up, will Keefe get mad at us?” Tam asked.  
“Yup.” The rest said in unison.  
“Okay then, let’s keep searching.”

No matter how hard they looked, they couldn’t find Keefe. After another twenty minutes, Biana sat down,  
“I’m done. I don’t feel like searching anymore.” Linh plopped down beside her,  
“Same.” Suddenly, Sophie gasped.  
“What?!” Fitz asked, worried.  
“Worried about your girlfriend, are you?” Tam teased.  
“Taaaam. Shut up. She’s not my gir-“ Fitz began, only to be interrupted by Sophie.  
“Guys! Shush. I have an idea, what if Keefe went outside?”  
“Outside? It’s dark though!” Linh argued.  
“I know, but he did say that he wanted to play base quest, and we play that outside. I think he doesn’t care that it’s dark.” said Sophie.  
“Yeah, true.” Thought Biana, “Do we have flashlights?” she asked Fitz.  
“No, I don’t think so.” He said.  
“I can make them pretty quickly.” Dex declared.

In a few minutes Dex came back down and handed everyone a flashlight.  
“Let’s go outside and find Keefe!” he said.  
Six powerful flashlights lit up the kids’ ways. They split apart, looking behind trees and in bushes, the only other movement being small animals scurrying away. Everyone was quiet until they heard a scream.  
“AHHHHHHHHHH!” the voice was coming from behind them, so together they ran across the field. 

“Wait, where’s Sophie?” Fitz asked when they were running.  
“I don’t know, maybe she was the one who screamed.” Replied Linh. Horrible possibilities were racing in everyone’s heads, could the Neverseen have come? They really hoped not.  
_Sophie? Are you OK?_ Fitz reached out telepathically. He tried a few more times before he got an answer.  
_Yeah Fitz, I’m fine. Sorry if I scared you._ Fitz relaxed a bit.  
_It’s fine, where are you?_  
_I’m at the right side of your house. Also, I found Keefe._  
_OK, we’re coming._  
“Guys, she’s this way!” Fitz shouted to the others, leading them to where Sophie was.

Once they reached a tree, they found a very angry Sophie and a hysterically laughing Keefe.  
“What happened?” Dex chuckled when he saw them.  
“Well, I was looking for Keefe when this bastard just decided to jump down from this tree right next to me.” Sophie said angrily.  
“Aw, come on. Your reaction was _priceless_!” Keefe said between laughs.  
“We’ve been searching for you for, like, an hour! And all this time you were hiding in a tree?!” Biana cried.  
“Nope.” Keefe smirked, and everyone waited for him to continue. “I was moving around from place to place. When I heard you come down to the second floor, I moved down to the first, and when you came there, I went outside. I was also still running when you guys decided to come here. I settled on this tree, and when I got bored I climbed it.”  
“That’s not fair! It would’ve been so much harder if everyone did that.” Complained Fitz.  
“You guys never said anything against it.” Argued Keefe.  
“Come on guys, let’s go back inside. I think your parents might get worried, Biana.” Said Sophie before they made their way to Fitz and Biana’s home.


End file.
